


Pray For They Will Come

by Radioabsurd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Little Mermaid Elements, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: "Humans are like that, you know. They say one thing and do the complete opposite."-Or a Mermaid one shot.





	Pray For They Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work I created for my art school. I hope you enjoy it!

The sun shone through the water, causing sun beams to shine on Lillian and her friends. Lillian laughed at the simple joy of feeling the sunlight, and turned towards her friends. 

They were playing a game of tag, their tails swishing back and forth as they chased each other, radiant smiles lighting up their faces. Lillian quickly joined in, her own red, purple, and white tail swinging in joy. Not too long after, there was an excited shout.   
“Lillian!” She turned around, feeling one of her friends, Lylam, touch her on her pale back. 

She could sense the movement behind her stop as they all turned to stare at the merman in front of him. 

“Jayle?” Lillian swam forward and curled her tail around the boy’s tail, feeling her shoulders relax. 

Jayle eyed her friends before smirking. “Little Sister, we are finally going above.” 

Lillian couldn’t help her flinch back of surprise. Her mouth arranges into an O shape. 

“Fath-,” Lillian glances back at her friends and clears her throat, causing her gills to shake funnily. 

“King and Queen are allowing us up on the shore? To finally meet the Humans?” 

Jayle smiled at her, his white teeth shining. “Yes, Little Sister.” 

Lillian turns back towards her friends, her smile wide. 

She lets out a gleeful sound before darting to the castle. Jayle rolls his eyes and breathes heavily, causing air bubbles.   
When they get to the castle, smiling and laughing between them, they stop and greet the castle guard. The guard nods back at them and keeps his eyes lowered in respect. 

When they finally enter into the castle, Lillian swims around, looking for her mother. She passes by the family portraits and the paintings of past rulers on the walls. Servants swimming around go around her, giggling at the familiar sight of the Princess. 

Lillian swims furiously to her father’s study, ignoring the knowing looks from the servants. When she arrives, she freezes before knocking on the door and letting herself in. Her father barely looks up before smiling at her. His crown is seated snugly on his head and his trident is on the wall next to him, gleaming gold. His eyes were a glowing red. 

“Yes, little one, we are going to see the Humans.” Lillian turns in a circle, giggles filling the air. 

“When are we going, Father?” 

He looks down at his papers, stress darkening his gaze before he looks back up to his daughter. 

“A week from now we will go to the shore and contact the Human leader. And then, faring the trip goes well, we will stay for another week.” 

Lillian pouts, a childish desire rising in her entire soul. “Only a week, Father?” 

He nods at her, short and stern. “Aye, now don’t complain. You are only a mere mermaid and as such cannot stay on land for long.” 

Lillian nods, her body language screaming acceptance. “Do you happen to know where Mother is?” 

He nods, before smiling. “You ought to pack.” 

Lillian goes up to him and kisses his cheek before exiting the room. She swims to her own room to see her Mother cleaning. They talk for a while before her Mother kisses her own her cheek and sends her to bed. Jayle is probably still out hanging out with his friends because he’s older than her and has more privileges. 

Even the thought of Jayle isn't enough to down her spirits. She falls asleep with a wide smile on her face. 

Two weeks later, her usually smiling face is covered with snot and tears as her mother urges her and her brother into a safe hiding spot. Humans are yelling at them, hatred in their eyes and Lillian wonders what went wrong. How could the Humans pray for them to come and then wish them gone? 

One minute her and her people are walking to the shore and the next her people are being shot at and being caught on fire. 

She covers her face into her brother’s arm, her newly human legs that she had practiced on forming for so long giving out on her in shock and pain. 

Jayle covered her with his strong arms, for he had been working on his human form for longer than she had. He tensed and crouch down lower, taking her with him. He slid into a sewer, his nose wrinkling, and gently set her down. He jumped up, probably to get his Mother, before stopping in shock. 

Lillian followed him, not wanting to be separated for long. She looked up just in time to see the way her Mother’s body jolted and spasmed. The noise was deafening for her ears. 

His painful shout for his Mother hurt his vocal cords, but was thankfully covered by the rowdy noise of the Humans. Their Mother’s purple eyes stared at them, lifeless. Lillian couldn’t stop her wail as her eyes burned from the transfer of power. She closed her eyes as new salty tears rolled down her face. 

She didn’t want to see her now purple eyes or her brother’s new red eyes. 

Jayle quickly covered her mouth and jumped back into the sewer, his body trembling. “J-Jayle?” 

He looked down at her, his red eyes watery. “What are we going to do?” 

Screams of pain were echoing in their head, their people being eradicated. 

Jayle shook his head, tears now rolling down his dirty face. 

“I don’t know, Little Sister. I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you hated and/or loved about this one shot in the comment section! It would help with my writing greatly and I would very much appreciate it!


End file.
